The Ride There
by NorthStar7654
Summary: A one-shot about Dipper and Mable's bus ride to Gravity Falls. And why Mable is no longer allowed on Speedy Beaver buses. Update: Chapter 2 done.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. **

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round!" Dipper suck down in to his seat. No one on the bus seemed to enjoy Mable's off key voice singing a song meant for three year old.

"Mable sit down", Dipper said. Mable ignored him and kept jumping on the bus seat singing. Now she moved on to the next verse.

"The people on the bus go yakati yack, yakita yack, all over town." Mable then jumped in the air almost hitting the bus roof and landed on the seat next to Dipper. Everyone stared at the two twelve year old twins, sitting in the 4th row of a old beat up bus.

Dipper wished his parents would have driven Mable and him to Gravity Falls. On second thought Dipper wished his dad had never gotten Uncle Stan's invitation to spend Summer with him. He probably just wanted free labor for his dumb Secrete store or Strange Shed or whatever he called it.

" We are going to he mystery shack", Mable yelled. " Yes the Mystery Shack. It's world famous you know." Great just when Dipper thought this ride could get any worse.

"Here Mable", Dipper said. " Play with this." Dipper handed his energetic twin a car bingo game. "Oh goody!" She said. Mable turned her head to the bus window and stared and the hing they passed by. That should keep her busy. Dipper rested his head back on his seat. Yesterday day was the first day of summer break. Dipper thought about that day.

_The twins had just gotten back from school. "Yeah summer!" Mable said as she skipped through the front door. "How was school today"? Mrs. Pines asked. "Great", Dipper replied. "Yea," Mable agreed. " All we did was clean out our lockers and then we got to play outside for the rest of the day!"_

_"Well that is good," Mrs. Pines said. Mr. Pines than walked out of the cellar. "Here Dipper." Mr. Pines handed Dipper a envelope. "Whats that?" Mable asked. Dipper opened the envelope and pulled out two bus passes. While the twins looked at the tickets Mrs. Pines glared at her husband._

_"Are you crazy?" She asked. "They're twelve. They are to young to ride a bus by their self's all the way to Gravity Falls. You are going to drive them."_

_"What are you talking about?" Mable asked. "Kids go up to your room. Me and your mom need to talk." Mable and Dipper walked up to the room they shared. Dipper went and put his ear to the vent. He listen to his parents arguing in the kitchen._

_"You're the one who is always talking about saving the planet. They use less gas on a bus!" Mr. Pines said. "Plus it's cheaper for them to take the bus." Dipper rolled his eyes._

_"There is no way I am letting my kids ride a bus my them self's up to some wired town in another state," Mrs. Pines said firmly. "Your the one who wanted the twins t get fresh air,"_

_Mr. pines shot back. "Plus there will be adults on the bus. Nothing will happen to them."_

_"Dipper!" He turned around and saw Mable. She had the envelope in her hand. "Wheres Gravity Falls?"_

_"I don't know and I don't care," Dipper said._

_Dipper resumed to press his ear to the vent. He sadly found they had moved to a diffrent room._

_"Can I see that ticket?" Dipper asked. He stared at the ticket. It was from Speedy Beavers bus company. Just then there was a knock at the door._

_"Kids we need to talk to you," Mrs. Pines said behind the door. Mable opened the door and their parents walked in._

_"Sit down," Mr. Pines order. The twins sat on Dipper's bed._

_" Now we have some exciting news," Mrs. Pines said. "You are going to go visit your great uncle Stanford up in Gravity Falls, Oregon. He owns a really cool museum and you get to stay there all summer. Now we will help you pack. You leave tomorrow."_

_"The whole Summer," Dipper exclaimed. "But dad Gia sleepover is next week. The whole knitting club will be there," Mable pouted. "Oh this will be fun," Mrs. Pines said. "Now me and your dad have to go to a movie. Call us if you need anything." "Wait," Dipper said. "Do we have a say in this?" "No," Mr. Pines grunted. After their parents left Mable called Gia and told her she could not come to the party._

_"This is going to be the worst summer ever," Dipper said._

Dipper was jolted awake when someone shook his arm. "What!?" He snapped at the stranger next to him "Can you please make you sister sit still?" Dipper looked around the bus and saw his sister was running around talking to people.

"Can I have a bite of that granola bar?"

"Is that book about Vampires? I love Vampires!"

"I love your sweater! Did you make it?"

"So why are you going to Gravity Falls.?"

"Can I borrow you pen?"

"Sorry," Dipper said as he walked down the bus aisle to get Mable. The bus driver glared at him. The twins sat down. Mable started knitting a new sweater. Dipper tried to read a book he brought but Mable( who quickly got bored of her knitting.) started humming the theme song to Jeopardy.

"I find this makes the bus go faster," Mable said. Dipper sent an apologetic look to the college student sitting in the next row of chairs. It was kinda obvious she was working on homework.

"OK," the bus driver said over the speaker. We are now 1 hour away from Gravity Falls. Great, Dipper thought. This bus ride was probably more interesting then what lay ahead in Gravity Falls. Mable had stopped humming and had now started tapping her fingers loudly on the metal seat frame.

"OK!" The bus drivers voice had come on the speaker. "We will now have quiet time until we reach Gravity Falls. Thank you." Great. Dipper felt like he was back in first grade. At least Mable was quietly reading her book. Dipper looked at the other passengers on the bus. Dipper wondered why all these people were going to Gravity Falls.

Most of the people on the bus seemed like tourist. They had cameras around their necks and were reading guide books.

Dipper started reading his book until Mable nudged him and pointed out the window. Dipper looked and saw the Gravity Falls water tower. Mable smiled showing her silver braces. Dipper smiled back. Then the expression on Mable face turned to shock.

"OH MY GOSH DIPPER THERE IS A SPIDER ON YOUR HAT!" Dipper was surprised to find that most of the people on the bus were scared of spiders. People were screaming and getting up from their seats. Dipper felt his hat.

"Mable," he said. "There is no spider on my hat." "Ha," Mable standing on her chair. "I lied there was no spider. You guys are so gullible!" She started laughing. Everyone on the bus were mad at Mable for making them look like fools.

"Last stop," the bus driver said. "Everyone get off." The tourist got of the bus muttering. "That was fun," Mable said. As the twins grabbed their luggage.

"Mable," Dipper said. "I think our parents should drive us home at the end of summer."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said this would be an one-shot, but I got really lovely reviews I deiced to do another chapter. This chapter will be about meting their great uncle for the first time. I don't know if I will do a chapter 3(or what it will be about.).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Dipper's POV

"OH MY GOSH DIPPER!" "What?" I turned around expecting to see a fire or something but Mable was looking in the window of a fabric shop.

"This yarn is on sale," she said. "It's so pretty!" It was not pretty. It was in a basket with a sign that said "All yard 50% off!" The color was some weird mix of blue, purple and green.

"I need to buy this." Mable started opening the shop door. I pulled her arm away.

"You can get it later," I said. Our uncle was supposed to pick us up from the bus stop, but he was 2 hours late and their was no phone services so Mable and I thought we should just walk to the Mystery Shack.

Our dad had written directions on a piece of scrap paper and thistown was really tiny. I doubted we would get lost.

Fortunately Mable lost interest in the yard...Unfortunate she found something else to gaze at. It was a newspaper lying on a bench.

"The Gravity Falls Gossiper," she said. She started reading the headlines. "Mystery Shack a scam? Tent of Telepathy review. Anchovies pizza declared disgusting."

I was getting irritated. "Come on Mable, I said. Mable pulled a book out of her backpack. She stuck the newspaper in the book. "I never miss a scrapbookertonita!" I rolled my eyes. "Mable it's getting late we need to get going. "OH MY GOSH LOOK!" Mable ran across the road, nearly getting run over by a car.

"Mable come back!" I followed her. Mable was staring at a poster on a store window. I looked at it. It was an add for the Mystery Shack! And it had directions that were legible.

"Mable your a brilliant! I did not even see this poster." Mable looked confused. "I was looking at this." She pointed to a different poster. "One Direction coming to Gravity falls," she read. "Do you think Stan will take us," she squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Mable if Stan's as cheap as dad says, he won't even buy us food, never mind concert tickets." Mable frowned. I pulled the poster of the window. "Come on," I said.

I grabbed Mable and we started to follow the signs Stan put up around town. 10 minutes later we were standing in front of the dumbest "get rich quick" scheme in the world. It was an old house turned in to a museum. A huge sigh was on the roof.

"The Mystery Hack" it said. Yes hack. The "S" was lying in the brown grass.

Just then a door opened. An old man wearing a suit and a fez walked out. "Welcome to a world of mystery!" He said. He spread his arms out. Mable started clapping. "So", Stan said. "How old are you? 23. OK the tour will be $567 for the both of you."

"We're not here for a tour," I said.

"Yea," Mable said. "We're you great niece and nephew. From California." Stan looked at us like we were crazy. Then a light bulb went on in his head.

"Oh yea you two twerps," he said. "I thought you were coming next week."

"Well that would explain why you never came to get us," I said. I didn't like Stan. "Well come In guess," he said. Mable and I followed him into a gift shop. There was a man who looked about 20, fixing a shelf full of plastic overpriced junk.

At the cheek out desk a teenage girl was reading a magazine... Oh my gosh she is pretty, I thought. Looks that I might actually have fun on this trip.

"Wendy, Soos," Stan said. Soos dropped his tools causing the shelf to fall. "Sup Mister Pines," he said smiling. Wendy stood up and walked up next to Soos.

"These are my great nice and nephew," Stan said flatly. "They will be staying here for the summer." Mable, I said silently. Please do not embarrassed me in front of Wendy.

Luckily Mable was to busy poking the Stan bobble heads to say anything.

"Paws off,"Stan said. "Well I gotta go," Wendy said. "Robbie,Tambrey and I are going to see a new movie."

Great, I thought. This Robbie guy was probably her boyfriend. After Wendy left Soos resumed working on the shelf, stopping only briefly to allow Mable to head but his tummy. 0

I went though the door marked "Employees Only." The room I saw had a dinning room in one half and a living room in the other. Oh good, I thought. There is a TV. I hope Stan's not to cheap to buy cable.

Stan was sitting at the table writing in a small notebook. "Hey grunkle Stan..." "What?" "Grunkle," I said. "Mable made it up. Great plus Uncle equals Grunkle." I smiled awkwardly.

"Yea whatever kid." "So were is my bedroom?" I asked. "What do you mean _my _room?" He asked. "You and your sister our sharing the attic."

"I'm sorry did you say Mable and I are sharing a room?" "Uh, yea." No, I thought. This is not happening. I love Mable, I really do but sharing a bedroom with her is not all it's cracked up to be. For one thing she leaves glitter and sequins all over the floor. And guess who has to vacuum them up? Also she takes up the whole closet with all her sweaters!

I thought the only good thing about this trip was that I could finally have some privacy. Wow I have not even been here 4 hours and I already hated it.

"Grunkle Stan?" I asked. "Is there some other room I can sleep in. Oh how about I sleep in that chair!" I pointed to an yellow, torn up chair that was probably older than Grunkle Stan.

"Sorry Kid," he said. "This place only has two bedrooms and I am always up at night in that chair watching Polly Peach Dupling."

"What?" I asked. "I mean boxing!" Grunkle Stan quickly replied. "Yea Boxing is Manly, right?" "I guess..." I said slowly.

Just than Mable walked in. "Hey!" She said. "What room is our bedroom. I need to start bedazzling it!"

Mable then did a twirl, knocking down a statue of a rabbit with deer antlers glued on. "Hey," Grunkle Stan yelled. "You break it, you buy it. Now go up to the attic before you can cause any more damege."

Grunkle Stan dismissed us with a wave of his hand. "Come on Dipper!" Mable said excitedly. "We need to start planning the best Summer ever!"

**So now we are caught up with the show! Thanks for reading! Oh and also I am not trying to make Stan seem mean. I just imagine he was like this when the twins first meat him.**


End file.
